A structure in which a cover glass is provided at an end wall of a housing that houses a camera, and the camera captures images via the cover glass, is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-286216.
By the way, there are cases in which water droplets that stick to the peripheral surface of the housing flow on the surface of the cover glass as the vehicle travels. There are cases in which the water droplets that flow on the surface of the cover glass are displayed in the images captured by the camera.